Percabeth in the AfterLife
by Whitehorse102
Summary: A little one-shot/drabble of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, reuniting in Elysium after sharing their lives. Prepare for fluff!


**Ahhhhh, what can I say? This is a little drabble I just got possessed to write someday. I think I was bored in study hall and just had a moment of "omg, them meeting up in Elysium after living happy lives together". This was the result. I really like it, hopefully you do too, I also hope you can enjoy all the fluff, and remember, review! XP**

* * *

"Elysium." The word echoed through Percy's head as he slowly closed his eyes. His breath echoed in his own ears. The pain in his chest was gone, and it didn't hurt to inhale anymore. Percy could feel his skin-how it was smoother, no longer saggy and wrinkled. He reached up to the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair, which felt thick and smooth, like it had when he was alive.

How had he died? All Percy could remember was how hard his heart had battered his ribcage as he lied down, his lungs not wanting to hold air, and the faint smell of Annabeth, still in the pillow next to his-even though she'd been gone for three months. Then suddenly he was standing before a panel of judges, gold masks hiding their faces.

Percy opened his eyes again. He wasn't standing in front of the three judges anymore. Now he was staring out over the banks of a lake. The air was crisp and clean, and the sand shifted underneath his bare feet. He looked down and realized he was wearing jeans, an orange Camp Half Blood shirt, and his necklace was strung around his neck. He took a shaky step forward, not believing his legs had this much strength again. He waded into the lake, the bottoms of his jeans getting wet as he did. He stared down at the crystal clear water, waiting for the ripples to subside. When they did, Percy gasped.

He was young again.

Percy looked like he was twenty five again. It was unbelievable. He shook himself, smiling at the feeling of strength running through him once more. He stared at his body, his tan skin, his muscles bulging, even some of his old battle scars were gone.

"Percy?"

Percy froze.

Annabeth had passed three months before he had. Percy remembered the awful morning when he woke up, to find an unbreathing Annabeth next to him. He had cried, and cried, and cried, until he actually vomited. The past few months, he'd been walking around in a daze, not believing she was gone, but going about his business, since he couldn't seem to do anything else.

In her old age, Annabeth's blonde hair and dimed to a dull white. Her cheeks had sagged, her hands had wrinkled, but her eyes were as young and sparkling as ever. Their grandchildren often liked to tease Annabeth about her eyes, how they didn't match the rest of her.

Percy turned slowly, his fresh body shaking. He could feel his wedding ring still sitting on his ring finger on his left hand.

The lake was dome shaped, apparently, as the beach lining the lake rested at an angle. Beautiful, large houses gleamed in the sunlight farther back from the beach. At the top of the dunes, small little beach houses were occupied with people of all kinds, enjoying the sunlight out on porches. People lied in the sand and tanned.

Her beautiful blonde hair swept to the side as a wind blew, ruffling Percy's hair and smelling heavily of flowers. Her eyes gleamed with tears and happiness. Her chest lifted slowly. "Percy." She murmured again, partially in disbelief.

"Anna-Annabeth." Percy stammered. Looking up at her, the sun making her hair strands glow, the wind giving them motion, her Camp Half Blood shirt to match his, and her jeans hugging her perfect legs. Her face was smooth and wrinkle free. Her matching ring glinted in the sunlight.

Both stared at each other, and then suddenly they lunged for each other.

Percy was sure he took part of the lake with him as he wrapped his arms tightly around Annabeth, hugging her frame close to his. She gripped him around the back with just as much intensity. The movements were fast and precise, more energetic than they had been in years. Percy and Annabeth moved in a stumble of a circle. He felt her tears against his neck as she pressed her lips to his pulse and squeezed his rib cage tightly. Then he felt his own tears slip down his cheeks and onto her back, staining her shirt.

It was too much. They tripped, falling down onto the sands with Annabeth on top of Percy, still with her face tucked into his neck. Percy stared up at the sky, which glowed with artificial but still wonderful sunlight. He couldn't see the massive cave roof, but he didn't care. The blue was as wonderful as it was on earth.

Annabeth's breath was ragged and hard, but Percy's wasn't much better. "I waited." She murmured, so quietly he could barely hear her. "I feel almost bad for being glad you're here, because that means that I'm glad you're dead." She giggled a little, sniffing.

Percy ran his fingers through her hair. It smelled freshly washed with the lemon soap she always liked to use. "I don't care that I'm dead." He said intensely. "I'm just happy to be with you."

Annabeth gave a little sigh, then lifted herself upwards. She smiled down at him, her tears hitting his cheeks and mingling with his own. She laughed a bit and wiped them off his cheeks. More came from his eyes, but he couldn't help it. Annabeth continued to brush her thumbs against his cheeks, just looking at him. She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

Percy was the same. He lifted his hand and brushed her hair back from her face. The sun glinted in his eyes and gave Annabeth an angelic glow. She laughed again. "I've missed you."

"I've more than missed you." He cupped her cheek and lifted his head slowly.

Annabeth pressed her lips against his, and his heart felt as if it had stopped again. He started to sit up, trying to make up for three months worth of time. She made a muffled noise against his mouth as he did so, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Percy didn't want to break away, but his lungs were starting to scream so bad he thought he might die again. He released her soft lips slowly and reluctantly, then gasped for breath. He coughed a bit, and Annabeth laughed although she was just as breathless. She pressed her forehead against his and sat on his lap, breathing in slowly through her mouth so Percy could feel the air tickling the sides of his nostrils as it past.

"Oh my gods, Percy." Annabeth sobbed again. She kissed him firmly on the lips then pulled away to place her head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered. His heart ached with excruciating pain-the pain of missing her this much over the few months. He squeezed her back, her muscles firm against his forearms once again. He buried his face into her hair, rocking slightly. He was still crying, but he was too busy hugging his wife to care.

Annabeth slipped her head from his shoulder and sat up. She sighed happily. She looked him over, then ran her fingers through his hair the wrong way, only to then drag her hand back, properly messing it up.

Percy laughed, grasping her hand. "What are you doing?"

"I haven't seen your hair in years, Percy." She said breathlessly.

Percy laughed again and twirled some of her own strands around his fingers. "I haven't seen your hair in years either."

Annabeth gave a mock gasp. "I thought you always said you loved my hair!"

Percy pressed a kiss to her pulse, so happy to feel it against his lips. "I did. I've always loved your hair."

Annabeth let out a half laugh, half sob, and wrapped her arms around his back tightly.

"What happens now?" He asked.

Annabeth gave another little laugh. "We spend eternity in this little beach house." She released him and glanced upwards.

He twisted and followed her gaze, lacing his fingers through hers. One of the little houses sat just above them, looking almost exactly the same as the little vacation home in Montauk they used to take their kids too, sometimes bring Percy's mother. His heart clenched and nearly stopped again. Tears slipped down his face once more and he pressed his forehead to the base of Annabeth's throat. "This is a dream." He murmured.

Annabeth laughed and cuddled him. "No, it's Elysium."

He looked up at her. " _You're_ Elysium."

Annabeth blushed then swatted his shoulder gently. "Oh my gods, Percy, that was horrible." Still, another tear rolled down her cheek and she pressed her lips to his forehead. "But you're my Elysium, too."

Percy lied back onto the sands, more then content to lie there with Annabeth in his arms, breathing and asking if she had missed anything while she was dead, and Percy filling her in. Percy asked about who he could see again here, and getting really excited over the prospect. Eventually, the warm sunlight and soothing noise of the waves, plus the feeling of being with the one they cared about most…they fell asleep in each other's arms. Even though they weren't done talking, that was okay.

After all, they had all of eternity.


End file.
